


Big Heart, Small Package

by For-Chan Cookie (ForChanCookie)



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Image, Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/For-Chan%20Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this CapKink prompt:</p><p><b>pre-serum Steve/Bucky</b><br/>Steve has a micropenis that Bucky loves to suck on and play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Heart, Small Package

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written a while back in response to [this cracky pompt at the Capkink Meme](http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=253738#t253738). When I read the prompt, I laughed, but after a while I thought to myself "Challenge Accepted!" So here you are, Steve's micropenis.

Steve had always been on the small side, but the guy had a big heart and he was a good friend. Bucky never bothered to think about his proportions. He just grinned as Steve devoured huge plates of food in an attempt to bulk up and went to the boxing gym with him to help him develop some sort of muscle or fighting skills. Since none of that really helped out at all, Steve was shy about his body. Steve never took showers at the gym and never wandered around their shared apartment naked like Bucky was sometimes wont to do when hungover. He had noticed the occasional longing glance at his cock from Steve, then his friend would stammer and blush and get away quickly. Bucky had chalked it up to penis envy and congratulated himself on his fine set of equipment and moved on with life.

Then he saw Steve's penis. It was an accident. He'd come home from a date early. The girl had cried about her ex-boyfriend for an hour before he was finally able to dump her at home. He had barged into Steve's room to tell him about his awful date and caught Steve naked in front of the mirror, staring forlornly at his body. Steve whirled around, startled, fists up in a boxing pose on instinct. Bucky looked past the fists and blinked. It seemed like an illusion of light so he stepped into the room, causing Steve's fists to lower as he stuttered out a question.

Bucky didn't really hear him as he got his first good look at Steve's equipment. It was small. Not just small like the rest of him small or small on the ungifted side, but almost child-like in its smallness. There wasn't much hair decorating his groin to hide the little cock. That was probably for the best because it would be absolutely dwarfed in a big bush of pubic hair.

Steve let out a mournful, embarrassed sound as his hands went down to cover his cock. It broke the spell and Bucky was finally able to look up at his friend's face. Steve was bright red, the color bleeding down his neck and shoulders. His expression was devastated and he had his eyes clenched shut.

"Go ahead," he whispered. "Make fun of me. Get it out of your system." His chin jutted out defiantly as though waiting for a blow. One that never came. One that never would.

"Steve," Bucky said gently. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm not gonna make fun of you. You're my friend."

"But it's so," Steve started.

"I know. But so's the rest of you and I still like you right? I was surprised, but I'm not going to make fun of you for it." He smiled at him reassuringly and patted his shoulder. "Now put some pants on. Let's go grab a beer. I need to tell you about my horrible date."

Steve nodded, quickly turning away and fleeing to the dresser.

They didn't talk about it, not that night, but Bucky couldn't get the image out of his mind. It was a week before his curiosity got the best of him.

"Does it work?" Bucky asked, staring down into a cup of coffee so black it could have been a cup of tar. It sure tasted like one. Coffee was not Steve's culinary specialty.

"Does what work?" Steve asked, shoveling a huge spoon of scrambled eggs into his mouth. Scrambled eggs were his specialty and he made a point to eat six eggs every morning to aid his mission to bulk up.

"Your cock," Bucky said, taking a tentative sip of his tar-coffee.

Steve made an gasping sound swiftly followed by frantic coughing. Something went flying into the coffee cup hovering between Bucky’s lips and the table. He looked up to find Steve choking on his eggs. He put down the coffee he didn't want to drink anyway and rounded the tiny table to smack Steve on the back a few times. Steve coughed up some more egg before he settled down into pained wheezing. He looked up at Bucky with red, watery eyes.

"Why would you ask that?" He demanded. "Especially when I'm eating!"

Bucky shrugged. He picked up his cup of coffee and dumped it out in the sink. He rinsed out the cup before filling it up with orange juice. "Been wondering about it. You were so embarrassed. I wondered if it worked."

"I'm embarrassed because it's small!" Steve cried, flushing.

Bucky nodded. "Yeah, but does it work? Does it get aroused?"

"Of course it gets aroused," Steve squawked. "It's small, not broken!"

Bucky held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I was just wondering."

Steve muttered something unpleasant and went back to his eggs with significantly less gusto.

The subject was dropped, but only until Bucky's curiosity got the best of him again. For some reason, Bucky couldn't stop thinking about Steve's little cock. He wasn’t a guy that really noticed other cocks, let alone obsessed over them, but there was just something about Steve’s cock that he couldn’t get out of his head. It was small, but it had looked so perfect. It wasn't some ugly misshapen dick like he'd caught occasional glimpses of in urinals. It was perfect little set of cock and balls in miniature. He imagined touching it, wondering how much bigger it got when aroused. He wondered how sensitive it was and if Steve jerked off. When he jerked off, he wrapped his hand around his cock, but Steve's seemed too small for that.

They were sitting on the couch with bottles of beer, listening to the Dodgers game on the radio when Bucky sprung his next question. "Do you jerk off?" he asked, this time making sure that he asked after Steve had sipped and swallowed his beer.

Steve's head swung away from the radio to stare at him, slack-jawed.

"I'm curious," Bucky said with an easy shrug.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Steve snapped, his shoulders tight and tense.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then." Bucky grinned.

"Good thing," Steve muttered turning back to the radio and glaring at it.

Bucky waited. Steve would answer, even if he was embarrassed, that's just how he was.

"I...I m-masturbate if that's what you're asking," Steve finally said before taking a big swig of beer.

"With your hand?" Bucky prompted.

Steve got up off the couch, turning to glare down at Bucky. "Why are you asking me this? You know I don't like to talk about it!"

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling a curl of shame for upsetting Steve. "I'm just..." He looked down at Steve's crotch, not seeing even the vaguest outline of his cock. He looked up at Steve’s face again. "Can I touch it?"

"What?" Steve demanded shrilly.

Bucky took a fortifying swig of beer, emptying the bottle and setting it down on the rickety coffee table. "I want to touch it. Wanna make sure it works properly."

"It does!" Steve cried in despair.

Bucky stood up, moving closer to Steve, crowding into his space. "So you won't mind showing it to me."

Steve looked everywhere but at Bucky.

It wasn't a no. Bucky reached out and grabbed Steve's belt, tugging him closer.

Steve made a soft surprised sound but stared intently at the radio, eyes wide.

Despite his lack of muscle, Bucky knew that Steve would go ahead and wallop him if he didn’t like what was going on, so he confidently continued and unbuckled Steve's belt. The belt was the only thing holding Steve's pants up. Bucky let the pants slide down over Steve's non-existent hips and slender thighs, then his hands went for the elastic waistband of his plain white underwear. Steve shivered, his hands clenching into fists at his side. Bucky paused to see if Steve would hit him. When he made no move to do so, he drew the underwear down and looked at Steve’s cock.

It was just as small and delicate as he remembered, about the size of his pinky as it rested against balls the size of two large grapes. To get a better look, Bucky dropped to his knees before Steve. He moved in and reached out, gently stroking the small cock with one finger. Steve moaned, his body trembling. He put a hand out on Bucky’s shoulder as his knees nearly gave out.

Bucky chuckled. “Maybe you should sit down for this Steve,” he said. He directed him back down onto the couch and took his beer, setting it aside.

Bucky settled between his knobby knees and went back to his curious explorations. He stroked Steve’s cock with his index finger, up and down, then rubbing the tiny tip. Steve’s cock started to respond quite quickly, filling out and growing a bit, but it was still not much bigger than his thumb. Bucky was careful in how he touched him. He didn’t want to hurt Steve. He wrapped his thumb and index finger around Steve’s cock and began to stroke him lightly.

For his part, Steve was clenching his fists into couch cushions and moaning. Bucky grinned. He liked making his friend feel good. The poor guy was clearly a virgin, so he’d have to make this better than good for him. He contemplated the small cock and made up his mind. He leaned down and sucked Steve’s cock into his mouth. He tightened his lips around the base and let his tongue slide around the warm flesh.

Steve’s reaction was to jump and cry out Bucky’s name, his hands flying into Bucky’s hair. Bucky winced at the sharp tug of fingers in his hair, but didn’t stop. He liked having Steve’s cock in his mouth, sucking on it and making him produce all those noises. Usually Steve was so reserved and polite, but now he was moaning his head off. It was very gratifying to hear. He bobbed his head a little, taking Steve in and out of his mouth. Then he opened his lips a bit and took his balls in too.

Steve lost it. He wailed as his cock tightened and he came. Bucky could taste the sudden strong taste of Steve in his mouth. It wasn’t much. He didn’t have to pull back. He swallowed Steve’s come and just kept sucking. He was in his own little world as he enjoyed Steve’s cock, playing with it with his tongue. His own dick was pressed tightly against his trousers as he happily lapped away, even as Steve’s cock began to shrink once more. It took him a few minutes to realize that Steve had stopped reacting.

Bucky pulled back just a little to look up at him. Steve was out cold. The pleasure was clearly too much for him. Bucky grinned in amusement. Poor Steve. He stood up and gathered Steve in his arms. His friend was light, despite being a total dead weight in his arms. Steve would hate to see himself being carried like a fairy tale princess into his bedroom and laid out on the bed like Sleeping Beauty.

Bucky tugged Steve’s shoes and socks off, dropping them on the floor. His pants and underwear were next, tossed in an untidy pile that would probably send Steve into fits, but he didn’t really care. He had more important things to worry about than hanging Steve’s pants. Mainly that involved opening up his own pants so he could get his hand inside and stretching out between Steve’s legs so he could get his cock back in his mouth.

It was only once Bucky was sucking on his cock again that Steve began to stir. His eyes flickered open and immediately went down to the head between his thighs. “B-Bucky!”

Bucky pulled away, licking his lips in smug satisfaction. “Steve.”

Steve managed to execute a full body blush. Even his lily white thighs turned pink with embarrassment. “W-what are you doing?” His wide blue eyes took in his position and his hand down his own pants.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Bucky asked. Steve just looked bewildered so he continued, “I’m giving you a blow job.” He paused. “Well, another one since the first one went over so well.”

“But...you like dames. You’re not a...” He trailed off, unable to let one of the rude slurs he’d been called over the years leave his mouth.

“No. I’m not. You’re the only guy in the whole world that can say I sucked your cock and I liked it.” He grinned at him.

Steve flushed again. “Oh.” His gaze went back to where Bucky’s hand went down into his pants. “Can...can I touch yours too?” He asked. “You don’t have to let me if you don’t want to since you’re not a-”

Bucky leaned up, cutting off the words with his lips. “It’s okay Steve,” he said, smiling as he pulled away. “I want you to.”

* * *

**Bonus:**

“Look at you,” Bucky said, still unable to get over how Steve had grown! Scrawny little Steve who got beat up in just about every alley in New York and now here he was standing taller than Bucky.

“Yeah.” Steve gave him a shy grin.

“Well? Show it to me,” Bucky said, his eyes alight with mischief.

Steve tilted his head. “Show you what?”

“Your cock Steve. Your cock. I want to see if it’s bigger.”

Steve might have grown, but he was still the same sweet naive guy Bucky had always known. He blushed brightly and looked around nervously even though they were the only two people in the small tent they’d retreated into after a massive celebration with the others. “It’s,” he muttered nervously, “It’s not that small any more. You probably won’t want to-”

Bucky shook his head and cut him off. “I want to see it.”

“Oh...Okay.” Steve checked the tent again before he hesitantly opened his pants, sliding them over strong hips and muscular thighs.

Bucky was amused to see he still wore the same kind of plain white underwear with his name on the waistband. Then he was too distracted to think about anything else when he finally saw Steve’s cock. It wasn’t that Steve’s small perfect cock was gone, it was simply that it had grown into a large perfect cock. One that was swiftly standing at attention under his gaze. “Just like I remember it,” he said, standing and walking over to Steve.

Steve opened his mouth to protest but Bucky kissed him into silence. “It’s perfect because it’s yours,” he said as he slid to his knees before Steve and leaned in to get reacquainted with his cock.


End file.
